


And then the Devil screamed blue murder

by DrakeVampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Mates, M/M, Mates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: Centuries had passed since Lucifer and God saw each other. And during this time, especially when Lucifer was alone in the cage, he had imagined a lot of different scenarios for the final reunion with his father.Loosely based on 'We happy few' (11x22).





	And then the Devil screamed blue murder

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake you could find.

Centuries had passed since Lucifer and God saw each other. And during this time, especially when Lucifer was alone in the cage, he had imagined a lot of different scenarios for the final reunion with his father.

Having a conversation in the Winchester’s living room certainly hadn’t being one of them but there they were. Lucifer remaining silent as his father kept rambling, not actually listening to his words.

He tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the chair absently, until one of the words got his attention. Something new in the middle of the old crap about what had had to be done according to his plan.

 

“It wasn’t an experiment” Chuck had said “You need to understand son, Heaven and Earth have always been different so their rulers needed to be different”

“Rulers?” Lucifer looked up to his father, brows furrowed in confusion before the realization hit him “You always meant to leave us” his eyes flashing with anger.

“Did you know that Michael used to believe, I was the one that made you leave?” he added laughing humourlessly.

“I didn’t, but I knew it was a possibility” Chuck admitted nonchalantly and tried to continue “I created you and your siblings to…”

“To take care of the creation after you get bored of it, I get it” Lucifer interrupted him.

He was tired of the conversation already. It had been always the same with his father but for some reason he had expected this time to be different.

 

Chuck frowned at Lucifer. The one who once was his most beloved son hadn’t been listening to him, he was well aware of that. He hadn’t expected him to do so but he had expected that at least, he would let him finish.

“You needed us both to be for our siblings what you never were for us, loving parents and guides” there was something weary in the archangel’s voice.

Lucifer had known the reason why he and Michael were the only angels in all creation to be mates for so long now; he didn’t need to hear it again, he didn’t want to.

“I needed you to be opposite but complementarians, capable of ruling together” Chuck replied, looking at his son in the eye “Gabriel and Raphael, they didn’t need to work together, they both had different missions on Earth”

“Yeah, Gabe had to be the guardian of the human kind and Raphael the healer and the guardian of the rest of living things” he sounded bored and annoyed “if that was your plan then it failed, nothing happened as you wanted”

_Except for Gabriel, he thought. Gabriel had loved humanity; he had loved them more than he loved his own family, his own kind._

“I know it failed” Chuck made a pause, looking up to his son almost with remorse “But it wasn’t me, it was you, Lucifer” there was sadness in his voice now and Lucifer felt his grace burning cold with rage “I knew that the only one you and Michael could love more than each other was me, and I knew your brother would turn all his loyalty and devotion to you after I were gone” there was another long pause as if Chuck wanted Lucifer to understand something. Lucifer didn’t say a word.

“I didn’t think it could be a bad until you changed, then I realised that you would corrupt him the same way the mark corrupted you...” he sighed pinching the brick on his nose “I’m sorry but I couldn’t allow that to happen, everything would have fallen apart”.

 

“Even if I you were right about me” Lucifer was livid “what about Michael? Are you going to say you hurt him in order to protect him from me? He always did everything you wanted and you punished him anyway, you ordered him to lock me in the cage” his voice slowly gaining volume “you ordered him to kill me, to kill his mate”.

“It had to be him; I needed to know that I still could trust him with all the responsibility after everything it happened”

“Of course” Lucifer’s voice came out drone this time “It wasn’t about Michael or me, it was about your plan, you’ve never cared about us”

“I do care. I never wanted things to be this way”

Lucifer stared at his father in silence for what felt like an eternity before saying anything “Are you going to fix him then?”

“Not now, we’re in the middle of a war and the time it would took me to fix him is time we don’t have” Chuck approached him and squeezed his shoulder “But I will, as soon this is over son, I promise” he smiled.

Lucifer smiled back, his first honest smile in centuries, hope shining through his broken gaze.

 

                                       

* * *

 

Later, when Chuck disappeared along with his sister, all promises forgotten. Lucifer’s angry yelp was only heard in the Cage.

 


End file.
